secondlifedeutschlandfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Cool SL Viewer
Cool SL Viewer ' Description ' This viewer was created and is maintained by (the first public release was v1.18.4.3, released on 2007-11-16). It combines elements of several of the other viewers, as well as extra features, bug fixes and extra patches, all very carefully tested. It puts emphasis on high UI coherency from one version to the other (meaning no bad surprise for "old timers") while staying in sync with Linden Lab's official viewer features (it's not a fork which would get outdated with time), high stability and reliability, and a high reactivity to new patches and bug fixes provided by the Open Source community. An "old" v1.19 (legacy renderer) branch is also maintained for the benefit of "old" computer users, which also gets most of the essential features of newer viewers back-ported to it (Mono scripting and adult compliance, for example). ' Extra Features ' * Reverses many of the unpopular interface changes, restoring separate friends and groups floaters and reinstating the packet loss and bandwidth indicators, the old toolbar and buttons layouts, the old, more visible, status bar icons (optional for v1.20 and later), the old/normal commands layout in the pie menus, the "All(old)" search tab, the old style (name-sortable) "Groups" search tab, the "Fly" button in the movement controls floater, and optionally reinstating the old, more visible, tracking dots in the mini-map, and the old chat history floater (without chat input line). Also fixes some UI regressions (missing buttons in some floaters, or visited landmarks tracking in inventory for example). * Implements the "Restrained Life" API, based on Marine Kelley's reference patch (switchable and disabled by default). * Allows to configure the date and time formats to match your locale or personal preferences (including with optional seconds for chat and IM timestamps). * Allows to wear/remove attachments and clothing items on double-click in inventory. * Allows to optionally prevent notifications to show and be logged in the main chat. * Allows to disable typing sounds. * MUD/MUSH/MUCK/MUX style "poses" (i.e. you can type ":" instead of "/me " to emote), and OOC double parenthesis auto-close (i.e. you can type: "((phone, BRB" and it will show as "((phone, BRB))"). * Allows to hide the "Master volume" when not needed in the panel overlay (and the "Release Keys" button for v1.19.2). * Allows to build large prims (up to 256m in any or all dimensions) on OpenSim (not on SL, because of server-side limitations). * Improved build tools floater (smaller increments in several parameters, extra "slice" parameter for some prims, transparency up to 100%). Also allows to set the "invisible" texture from the texture picker (for invisi-prims). * Improved texture preview floater (with aspect ratio combo). * Improved mini-map with panning, larger zooming range, specific symbol for avatars above 1024m (work around for a limitation of current server and viewer versions), etc... * Allows to export and import full permissions objects as XML files (for backup and restore purpose, or to transfer objects from one grid to another). * Allows to connect to all existing grids (and not only LL's) from the login screen. * Allows network bandwidth over 1500Kbps (and up to 8000Kbps). * Allows to save/compile scripts present in the inventory as Mono scripts. * Allows to teleport to double-clicked locations on screen. * Allows to sit anywhere "on the ground". * Allows to cache the inventory in the background after login (for faster inventory operations). * Allows to preview animations on your avatar prior to uploading them. * Implements a radar floater. * Implements a teleports history floater. * Implements a "Worn" tab in the inventory floater. * Implements "speed rezzing" on login and TPs. * Allows to ignore (and not only decline) friendship and calling card offers. * Shows avatar keys in profile (in "My notes" tab). * Shows the avatar true height in the appearance floater. * Implements various backports for the v1.19.2 version (Mono compilation support, adult searches and compliance, build and TP up to 4096m, bulk set permissions, TP on double-click on LM in inventory, edit terrain "force" setting, security fixes, etc). * Many bugfixes by Henri Beauchamp, Nicholaz Beresford, Gigs Taggart, Blakar Ogre, McCabe Maxsted and others. * More minor features and improvements, to be discovered on the website... * All switchable extra features easily configurable via a "Cool features" tab in the preferences floater. ' Links ' * Website: The Cool SL Viewer homepage * Message board: Cool SL Viewer forum * Linux viewer: see the The Cool SL Viewer homepage for files and installation instructions. * Windows viewer: see the The Cool SL Viewer homepage for files and installation instructions. * MacOS X viewer: See Hyang Zhao's site for files and instructions. * Source code: The standard Linden codebase is used, with the addition of the patches listed and linked to on the homepage. ' Version and timestamp ' * Version : 1.19.2.78 (stable viewer with legacy renderer) * Date : 2010/01/10 * Version : 1.23.5.5 (stable viewer with Windlight renderer) * Date : 2010/01/10 * Status : All Active Kategorie:Alternative Second Life Viewer